The Youkai and the Human
by Sora Moto
Summary: AU: Kagome is a princess and Inuyasha's a prince. Their two lands are at war over an object called the Shikon no Tama. When they meet at a masqurade ball thrown by Kagome's father.
1. Default Chapter

Sora: yay a new fic isn't this wonderful

id: yep its great and this one should be good

melani: yeah we'll even make sure she updates more often

ego: hello ladies, this is a great fic of course and I hope that everyone reading this likes it as much as I do.

Sora: well now that my alter egos have been introduced its time to get this story started

melani: but first here are some interesting changes to the original inuyasha series

ego: first off is that inuyasha is a full demon but he looks the same, sesshoumaru is not his half brother, just his brother.

id: and everybody's favorite hentai is a kitsune youkai.

melani: and little rin is not so little, in fact she's a full grown inu youkai and sesshoumaru's mate

Sora: people not to look for are

id: shippou, he just wouldn't fit into the story

ego: kohaku again nowhere to put him

Sora: anything else I need to say before I get this fic started

melani: you forgot the disclaimer

Sora: oh looks sheepish I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to the goddess Rumiko Takahashi enjoy

Long ago, in a time where humans and youkai fought each other fiercely to attain a powerful jewel known as the Shikon no Tama, the human ruler, Shingo Higurashi, threw a masquerade ball to celebrate his daughter's 16th birthday. However Sesshoumaru, the youkai ruler, heard of this ball and decided it would be in his kingdom's best interest to have someone at the human's ball. He decided that his brother, Inuyasha, should go and spy at the ball. To say that Inuyasha was not pleased would be an understatement. Inuyasha was not one to attend social events in his own kingdom, to have to attend one thrown by the enemy threw him into a rage.

"SESSHOUMARU!!!!"

"I guess he heard what his new assignment will be."

"Yes, I believe he has Rin, my dear."

Just then the door to Sesshoumaru's study was thrown open with a loud bang. Both inu youkai already in the room winced due to the volume.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you thinking, sending ME to spy on those stupid humans?"

Hurrying in after the enraged prince is a dark haired kitsune dressed as a monk, "Sesshoumaru-sama, I tried to calm him down but..."

"Shut up Miroku. Listen Sesshoumaru, why would you even consider sending me on this mission. I'm not exactly cut out for covert operations, especially of this nature."

Sesshoumaru gives him a quick glance, "Calm yourself Inuyasha, and I will explain my reasons."

"Alright, explain already."

"The reason you are going Inuyasha is because you are one of the few people I know I can trust."

"What about Naraku or Kouga? What's wrong with them?"

"Kouga is even more brash than you at times Inuyasha, you at least have the ability to be subtle. As for Naraku, I don't trust him, something about him... Lets just say the only reason I keep him around is so I can keep an eye on him." Sesshoumaru turns to his desk and picks up a small wooden box. "Now since we both know that the human's would easily identify you as a youkai due to your features, I had a mage create a spell that will make you appear human." From the box Sesshoumaru pulls two rosaries and hands them both to Inuyasha and Miroku, "So long as you are wearing these in some fashion, you can pass as a normal human. However, your senses and strength will not be hindered."

"Why are you sending both of us on this, wouldn't it be easier to send just Miroku?"

"No Inuyasha, it would not. It is easier to have Miroku accompany you as a vassal as that is the human custom, he is also going as back up and to make sure you behave yourself. I am aware of your dislike for balls."

"Great. But who's going to make sure he behaves?"

Miroku gets an innocent look on his face, "Why Inuyasha, I am always behaved."

"Yeah right, except for when there're women around."

"Enough, you both know what it is you have to do. The ball is in one week. I expect both of you to be there and be dressed appropriately, you both are aware that humans dress in a different style than youkai. You are both dismissed."

Sora: whoo done with the first chappie, hope you guys like this, please review, it makes the next chapter grow faster.


	2. 2

Sora: hello all, ok I had some reviewers comment on the format, I can't fix it. its stuck that way and I've tried to copy and paste it to wordpad it don't work. complain to if you want it fixed that or give me better instructions on how to fix it.

ego: she's just a little perturbed that messes up her nice neat format, its not you wonderful readers

Sora: especially since I got so many reviews, if you guys like this go check out my other fics new discoveries and inuyasha rewritten.

id: yay flagrant self promotion

melani: well on to the fic, she don't own em, though she'll out bid anyone if miroku ever goes to auction

In the human kingdom one week later.

"I can't believe my father, throwing a ball just so I meet someone."

"Now, now, Kagome, I'm sure he just wants to celebrate your birthday." States a nervous Sango as she tries to placate her irate princess.

"Yeah right, then how come the quest list has more princes and single young lords on it than women. He's trying to get me to pick one. Well I refuse, I won't go and be treated as some prize."

'I knew it was a bad idea to let her see the quest list. Oh well, guess I'm on damage control.' "Kagome, you have to be there, it's your birthday. I'll make a deal with you, I'll stay by you the entire time and we'll leave as soon as you've greeted everyone."

Kagome gives Sango a way ward glance, "Alright, I'll go. You just better not be trying to trick me."

"Ok, lets find you something to wear."

Standing just outside of the regal palace was an agitated young man. His long coal black hair tied back with a leather thong at the base of his neck. The simple white mask upon his face shading his closed eyes as he impatiently taps his foot. His white clad arms crossed indignantly in front of him. A short distance from him is another young man, he is handing an invitation to the door man. This man also has black hair, though it is much shorter it is also tied back. He is wearing a black mask of the same style as his companion, it matches his black outfit with purple details. This is in contrast to his companion's white and red outfit. The door man goes to open the door and announce the pair to those already present at the ball, "Presenting Lord Shingi Sasuke and his vassal Nobunaga Ori." Having been announced, the two walk down into the ballroom.

"I was hoping there would be more maidens here than I am seeing."

"Miroku, you're hopeless. Anyway its obvious this is supposed to be for the princess to find herself a mate."

"Well if that's the case, maybe I should find the princess. She may even know whether or not her father's found the Tama."

"Oh no you don't you lecher. You're staying right here with me. I'm not letting you blow our cover because you're to damn horny for your own good."

"I'm hurt Inuyasha, have you no faith in me?"

"In combat, yes. Around women, no."

"You're no fun you know that."

Later that night, Kagome is wandering around the ball by herself. She has an air of sadness about her, 'Sango, you said you'd stay by my side the entire time we were here. I can't believe father is making you search for spies. Its ridicules, why would the youkai send spies to a birthday party for a princess. I swear that man I call father is paranoid.' She continues to trudge around the ballroom until she runs into someone and is knocked down.

'Damnit, where'd that perverted kitsune get to? I swear if he gets caught I'm not breaking him out.' Upset about his friends abandonment of him, Inuyasha does not pay attention to where he is going until he runs into someone knocking them down. Looking down he sees a vision of beauty. The young woman couldn't be more than sixteen, with midnight black hair reaching her butt. She wore an elegant green ball gown that modestly hung from her shoulders. It went well with the green mask she wore to disguise her sapphire eyes.

"I'm sorry miss, I wasn't watching were I was going."

"Its alright sir, I wasn't paying attention either."

The one thing going through Inuyasha's head throughout the entire time was, 'She's gorgeous. Why is this beauty apologizing to me? Its obvious the fates wanted us to meet.' But instead of voicing his thought's, "Would you like to dance?"

"I..." 'This man... He's so handsome. Why can I suddenly not speak?' "Y... Yes, I would love to dance." Kagome takes his proffered arm and is led onto the dance floor, where Inuyasha proceeds to sweep her off her feet.

Sora: I know sucky ending right, I apologize now, but all of this romantic stuff is giving me a toothache and I now have to visit the dentist, anyway reveiw and I'll update sooner.


	3. 3

Sora: why didn't anyone review cries don't you like it. and here I am being nice and giving you another chappie

melani: patting Sora on the back there there, its ok they probably just don't like the format.

Sora: but I can't fix it my computer's stupid

ego: sweatdrop come on Sora its not that bad you did get one review from moonfox

Sora: but she's my friend she had to review unlike the other readers.

id: but people liked the first chapter, maybe they don't like romance

Sora: then why are they reading a fic in the romance category, I know I'm not good at the sappy stuff but if you people would give me hints in your reviews, you know what you want to see, I don't so tell me k. now on to the chapter, I don't own 'em.

After having danced for about an hour, both Kagome and Inuyasha can't bring themselves to separate from the other. Looking into her eyes Inuyasha leads Kagome out to the garden.

'Why do I feel this way about a human? Its not like I'll ever see her again after tonight.' Just after he finished that thought his gaze is caught be Kagome's eyes and he can't look away. "May I know your name, dear Lady?" 'Maybe I can convince my brother to spare her when we finally find the jewel.'

Kagome looks at him slightly shocked, 'How can he not know who I am? I may be wearing a mask but...' "Sir, I am Kagome, daughter of King Higurashi."

'No.' Inuyasha is staring at her in disbelief, 'There's no way I could convince him to spare her now. I should leave, find Miroku and leave.'

"and your name, Sir, may I know it?" She looks at him hopefully, 'I'm glad he didn't know who I was, it means he danced with me because he wanted to dance with 'me' not my title.'

"In... Shingi, Shingi Sasuke. I'm afraid I must go." Inuyasha runs off in search of Miroku, hoping that the perverted kitsune hadn't gotten into to much trouble.

Meanwhile Miroku had been wandering amongst the humans listening for anything that might have been related to the Shikon no Tama, as well as scooping out the local women's assets. After appraising the most recent beauty, he turns around and spies a lovely young woman dressed in a tight fitting cheongsam, the slits on one side going up to nearly her waist exposing her long creamy legs. The dress is black with a shimmer of pink flowers embroidered onto it. Her long brown hair is held up in a bun with hair sticks, with a ponytail coming out of it. Miroku approaches the beauty with the intention of asking her to dance, when she turns to face him.

As I continue my sweep of the ballroom, I spot a young man dressed in black. He's quite handsome with his black hair pulled back into a small ponytail and his intense violet eyes. I shake my head to clear it, 'I can't be distracted, I'm supposed to be looking for youkai spies.' during the time I was berating myself, he had gotten closer, my eyes lock with his as he extends his hand to me.

"Would you like to dance, fair lady?"

Looking into his eyes I am unable to say no to his request, 'Its only one dance, what harm could it do?'

And so Sango begins dancing with Miroku.

"May I ask your name, fair lady?"

"Its Sango, and yours sir?"

"Nobunaga Ori. And why was it a beauty such as yourself was not dancing before I came upon you?"

"I'm supposed to be with the princess to make sure she is safe, I was seperated from her when her father summoned me earlier in the night." 'I can't tell him the real reason, I don't want to cause a panic.'

"Ah, so you are the personal guard for the princess then? How charming, I would have expected the king to have assigned some one less appealing to the eye. Surely your beauty dims that of the princess?"

Blushing Sango replies, "You flatter me kind sir, you have obviously never met or seen the princess. However, I thank you for the compliment."

The two continue to dance for the rest of the song, but eventually Sango must leave to find the princess and bids fairwell to her dark haired knight.

Shortly after Sango disappears into the crowd Inuyasha approaches Miroku.

"Oi, Miroku, we're leaving, now."

"Why the rush my friend there are still so many ladies I have yet to dance with?"

Inuyasha glares at him, "We're leaving cause I said so."

"Alright alright lets go, I doubt any would be able to compare to the beauty I just parted from anyway."

Inuyasha gives Miroku a withering glance and sets off out of the ballroom toward the exit.

Later that night in the forest separating the human kingdom and the youkai kingdom, two figures are making their way through into the youkai kingdom.

"So did you find anything out?"

"No, just that the princess's guard is the most beautiful of all women."

"You're a hentai, you know that. So nothing concerning the jewel?"

"No, unless you heard something?"

"No, I didn't hear anything either."

"So what prompted our early retreat Inuyasha?"

"I ran into the princess."

"Oh, I take it she wasn't that appealing then, or perhaps she was suspicious of you?"

"No, she wasn't suspicious and if you're insinuating that she's ugly, I'll pound you into the ground."

"You don't have feelings for her now do you? You did just meet her afterall."

Inuyasha turns to face Miroku, "You think I would have left if I did?"

"Ah, so you do harbor feelings for the princess. Maybe you should kidnap her and take her as your own?"

"Or not. If only she wasn't the princess, if only she was just some nameless lord's daughter, but no she had to be the princess."

"Oh, I see, you didn't know she was the princess until she told you."

Inuyasha turns from Miroku with a depressed look on his face, "The only way I could have her would be if she was turned into a youkai, and that's impossible."

"Not so my friend. The Shikon no Tama has the power to make her youkai, all we have to do is find it before the humans, I'm sure your brother will understand your request."

"I suppose its worth a shot, what harm could it do?"

Little did either of the two men know but a third person had overheard their conversation, "So the little prince has feelings for the human princess. I could use this to gain possesion of the jewel. All I need to do is tell Sesshoumaru of his 'betraying' younger brother. Kukukukukuku."

Sora: wow that was a long chapter... I think. ok so I've read longer but still alot happened here. oh and I'm warning you now the next chapter may be a while in coming. I have finals coming up and I REALLY need to study. so yeah review and I may get the next chapter out before finals which is less than three weeks away. remember REVIEW.


	4. 4

Sora: ah another chapter, I got a really great reveiw and just wanna point out that sesshoumaru and inuyasha DO like eachother in this fic. sess for one is mellower and inu's calmer. and scince inu's a full youkai and NOT sesshoumaru's half brother, there is no reason for them to not like each other yet. remember sess said he trusted inu. if you don't go back and read chapter one.

ego: you done yet

Sora: glares at ego

ego: gulp, uh she doesn't own them rumiko takashi does, uh bye runs for the hills

Sora: no good coward

After having danced with the dark haired Ori, Sango finds herself heading outside to get some fresh air. When she gets out there she sees Kagome looking slightly dazed. She walks over to her and sits down on the bench next to her princess. "Something wrong Kagome? You look like someone just swept you away."

Kagome turns to look at Sango, "I think they just did." Kagome shakes her head and stands up, "Oh no, where'd he go? He left so abruptly and I was so shocked..." She starts to head back into the ballroom to find Inuyasha.

Sango grabs her arm, "Why don't you tell me what he looks like and I'll help you find him?"

"Ok, thanks Sango." Kagome pauses for a second and then starts, "Well he had long black hair that went past his waist, it was tied back in a leather thong. He was wearing all white and it had red on it as decoration. He was a hands length taller than me and his eyes were the most perfect shade of violet." Kagome swoons a bit while describing him.

Sango stares at her princess in a mixture of happiness and astonishment, "Well what are we waiting for lets go find your prince charming shall we?" And she goes back into the ballroom with Kagome.

After searching for an hour and not having found a trace of the mysterious young man Kagome and Sango admit defeat and give up. "I didn't think he meant he was leaving the ball. Where could he have gone?"

"Why'd he run off in the first place?"

"I don't know." Kagome begins to sob. "I had just introduced myself to him, he seemed both surprised and upset to find out I was the princess and then he said he had to go."

Sango tries to comfort Kagome as she cries, 'I wonder why he ran off when hearing she was the princess? It doesn't make sense.' "I'm sure he just remembered something he had to do, or maybe he ate some bad appetizers. I'm sure it wasn't you."

"Thanks Sango." She gives Sango a hug and stops crying.

Inuyasha and Miroku have just gotten back to the youkai palace and have been summoned to Sesshoumaru's study. When they get there, Naraku is with him.

"How was the ball Inuyasha? I trust you enjoyed yourself and found out some important information about the jewel?"

"I'm afraid not. I don't think they have any more idea about its location than we do. We may even know more."

"Naraku informs me that you got close to the princess, is this true?"

"How... Nevermind. Yes, it's true. I danced with her before I knew who she was."

"Really? Hmm, does she trust you?"

"I don't know, perhaps."

"Good, I want you to go back and make 'friends' with her. Perhaps if you get close enough we will find out if they know anything about the jewel. I don't like the idea of assuming they don't know." Sesshoumaru turns to leave, but stops, "Oh, and Inuyeasha, what are your feelings for this human? And don't lie to me."

"I like her, she's very pretty. Why does this matter anyway?"

"I'm just curious to see if Naraku's information was accurate, and so far it is. Just don't let your personal feelings affect your job, when you finish and we have conquered the humans, I'll allow you to have her, as a pet perhaps."

Inuyasha stares incredulously at his brother as he walks out of the room toward his own room. Naraku also leaves.

Miroku walks up to Inuyasha and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps we were wrong to assume that just because she was the human's princess he wouldn't let you have her. Well you had better get ready you'll be heading back to the human kingdom in the morning most likely." Miroku leaves as well.

Sora:I know its short but I have a small case of writer's block and this just seemed like a good place to end. I know sess was very ooc but it works with the story. and yes this is a sort of romeo/juliet style story. but the idea actuall came to me while watching the second ccs movie. if you've seen it you know what I'm talking about, if you haven't seen it you should, and if you don't know what ccs is well don't know what to tell ya. reveiw.


	5. 5

Sora: sorry its been awhile since i last updated but i had writers block then i got busy with school and then my stupid computer won't let me log in anywhere but yahoo. and i'v finally finished for the summer, don't expect to many updates though, at least not until fall when school starts up again.

melani: hugs sora its ok we missed you anyway.

Sora: but i finally got some inspiration to be able to write this chapter, and i meant to have this out when i went home at the begining of may but my parents made me put my green thumb to work, i planted $500 worth of flowers in two days. and tilling the soil for them and such wasn't easy either.

ego: so you weren't just being lazy

id: whacking ego upside the head jerk, she honestly hasn't had much time for writing, but she's promised me a working vacation when she goes to myrtle beach for a family reunion.

Sora: I did? when? never mind, just someone do the disclaimer.

melani: she doesn't own 'em and the idea's not to original either.

Sora: hey, that is not part of the disclaimer.

melani: but its true.

Sora: so the only part i'm using is how they met and the reason for the war so nyaa.

The next morning Kagome is walking through the garden thinking about the mysterious man who she met at the ball last night. 'I wonder what made him run off like that. I hope it wasn't me. I hope I can see him again, he was so handsome.' Kagome continues to think as she wanders into a groove of trees. A little ways into the groove she comes across a gazebo covered in ivy and morning glories of all colors. She goes into it and sits down on the floor of the gazebo.

thumpthump

Kagome turns quickly toward the sound of someone stepping into the gazebo, her eyes widen as she sees it is the man from the ball. "You startled me."

"Miroku was right, the garden wasn't guarded. Hmmph all the easier for me." Inuyasha is sneaking along the garden wall in his human disguise. The wall is covered in ivy and there is a small forest through which the garden wall cuts through. "I need to scout this place out for quick escapes in case I get found out. Hmm, is that a gazebo over there, that may be useful." He heads toward the gazebo. As he gets closer he notices the princess's scent and it gets stronger the closer to the gazebo he gets. 'She's making this too easy.' As he approaches the gazebo he sees Kagome sitting on the floor in thought. His breath catches in his throat when the wind blows tossing her midnight black locks around her face and shoulders. A break in the trees allows a beam of light to shine down on her making it appear as though she is glowing. Awestruck by the sight of such beauty he lightly steps into the gazebo, his steps alerting her to his presence. As she turns around her hair swirls around her, her eyes catch his for a moment before she speaks, "You startled me."

"I..." 'Damn, why can't I say anything?'

"Where did you go last night? You left in such a hurry... I didn't offend you did I."

Taken aback by her concern he quickly replies, "No, you didn't do anything. Its just... I was surprised that you were the princess. I didn't expect you to be so kind or gentle."

"Oh." She smiles up at him, "I'm glad you came back though, I was hoping we could share another dance."

'She wants to dance, she doesn't care that I'm here or how I got here?' He stares at her for a second before offering her his hand and helping her to her feet. "Won't we need music to dance?"

"I'm sure we can imagine the music." She places a hand on his shoulder and puts the other in his hand.

"Yeah I guess we can." He smiles and places his free hand on her waist and they begin to dance along to the music of an invisible band that only they can hear.

Meanwhile back at the castle, Sango is looking for Kagome. "Where is that girl? Her father wants to talk to her." She opens the door to the solarium and looks in, "No, not in there. Maybe she's out in the garden?" Sango heads out to the garden and begins searching for Kagome out there. She heads toward the groove of trees that the gazebo is in and heads toward it.

Inuyasha lifts his head from its place on Kagome's head. The two had been embraced, Kagome's arms around Inuyasha's neck and his arms around her waist. His movement causes Kagome to lift her head from his shoulder. She looks up at his face as he gazes out toward the direction of the castle, 'Someone's coming. Probably looking for the princess. I can't be found here, even if I look human I'm not supposed to be here.'

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?"

He continues to look toward the castle for a while and then looks down to the girl in his arms, "I'm afraid I must be going Princess." She looks at him sadly. "Promise to meet me here again tomorrow, alone."

Looking happier, "I promise."

He kisses her forehead and dashes off into the forest.

Shortly after he leaves Sango comes through the trees and calls out to Kagome, "There you are, I was afraid you may have scaled the walls to get out of here."

"Sango, if I didn't know better I'd say he was trying to avoid you."

"Huh, what are you talking about, Kagome?"

"Remember the man I told you about at the ball?"

"Yes."

"Well, he was just here. He was so nice."

"What?! Princess, What if he'd tried to hurt you? I don't think its safe for you to see him like that."

"Sango..."

"No, Princess. He shouldn't even be in here, he obviously climbed the wall and snuck in."

'Maybe I shouldn't tell her that he asked me to meet him tomorrow, she'd never let me come out here and meet him.' "Oh, Sango. Were you looking for me earlier?"

"Yes, your father wants to speak to you. You're supposed to meet him in his study."

"Alright." They head back to the castle.

Once he got out of sight of the gazebo, Inuyasha jumped into the trees and head back far enough that he could hear the princess, but not be seen. 'So she talked about me after I left.' He blushes, 'She thinks I'm 'nice'.' He listens some more then scoffs, 'Now why would I hurt her... She's right, I shouldn't. Wonder if she'll send the guards out to look for me. I hope the princess comes like I asked tomorrow. Well I better go find a place to stay the night. That tree looks nice.'

In the king's study, Kagome is talking to her father. "You want me to what?"

"I want you to start seriously looking for a husband."

"But I don't want to get married."

"I know, but the fact is that you are now old enough to marry and with this war with the youkai, I don't know if the youkai will try to get me out of the way. I want to make sure you have someone to take care of you should that happen."

"Father, nothing's going to happen to you."

"Kagome, we can't be sure. Youkai are blood thirsty monsters, there's no telling what they will and will not do. I want you to have found a husband in two months. If you don't I will."

"Father... Why are the youkai even at war with us?"

"Hmm, I guess I should tell you. The youkai want a jewel known as the Shikon no Tama." He walks over to his desk and pulls out a box. "Your mother found this the day you were born. She asked that I give it to you when you were old enough." He opens the box to reveal a round pink jewel. "This is the Shikon no Tama, and now its yours."

Kagome is taken aback as she lifts it out of the box by the chain and holds it up. "If this is what the youkai want, why don't we just give it to them?"

"Because the Shikon no Tama has a power that we can't afford to let the youkai have. Fortunately they don't know we have it, but if they did... Its yours now and you need to protect it." He takes it from her hand and places it around her neck.

Sora: well that's it for this chapter please review.


	6. 6

Sora: hello again, I'll be heading to myrtle beach on the 19th so I'll type another chapter then.

ego: meanwhile she's going to try to make up for being bad.

Sora: so you guys get this chapter

melani: yay! new chapter

id: I guess since no one else is going to do it I will. She don't own 'em Rumiko Takahashi does.

That night Kagome stayed up late studying the Shikon no Tama. "Its really pretty but I don't understand how such a little thing can start such a big war?" She holds it up to a candle and looks at it.

The next morning Kagome goes to the gazebo, she's wearing a forest green renaissance style dress. Around her neck is the Shikon no Tama. She approaches the gazebo but its empty, "Where is he, I'm not early am I?" After she steps in a ways and looks around she turns around, and turns into Inuyasha, "Oh, Sasuke. You startled me. I was afraid you wouldn't come." She smiles up at him.

"Of course I came. I was looking forward to seeing you..." He stops when he notices what she has around her neck, 'Shit that is not what I think it is.'

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?"

He blinks and then looks at her face, fear clear in his eyes. "What is that around your neck?"

"My necklace?" She holds her hand up to her neck.

He grabs her shoulders, "Yes, your necklace. Is it the Shikon no Tama?" His eyes pleading for her to tell him he was mistaken.

She stared at him in surprise, "How... how do you know about the Shikon no Tama?"

"No. No, no, no, no." He pushes her away and turns around. He sighs as he lays his forehead against the gazebo. He looks at her over his shoulder, she's standing there confused and concerned. 'What am I going to do? Sesshoumaru would want me to get it right now. Maybe...'

"Sasuke... Is something wrong?" She walks over to him with her hand out. Just as she's about to place her hand on his shoulder he spins around and grabs her wrist and pulls her to him.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to have to do this."

"What?!" She struggles to get out of his grip, he wraps his other arm around her pinning her to him. Her free hand comes up and wraps around the rosary, as she strikes out she brings the rosary back with her hand and it snaps. As the broken rosary falls away Inuyasha's hair melts from black to silvery white, his eyes change color from purple grey to amber. His nails grew into claws and his ears became those of a dog. He lifts his lip in a snarl, revealing a pearly white fang. Kagome gasps, "You're, you're, you're a youkai!!" He holds her tighter, "Let me go!! I'll scream and then you won't be able to get away."

He looks at her, "Even if you do scream, do you think they'll shoot at me if I'm holding you?"

Kagome gulps, "What are you going to do with me?"

"What do you think? I'm taking you with me." With that he hits a sleep pressure point on her neck and she faints. 'Good thing I scooted this place out. I'm gonna need it to get out of here with her.' He bounds off toward the wall, when he reaches it he jumps over it and heads toward the youkai lands.

That evening Inuyasha is just getting to his brother's castle. He has taken the jewel off of Kagome's neck and hidden it in his shirt so no one would be able to see it. Upon entering the castle he heads straight for his brother.

Sesshoumaru is in his study going over maps of where the armies of both kingdoms are located when Inuyasha's scent mixed with that of a human female comes to him. Shortly after he smells his brother's return the door to his study is thrown open by Inuyasha carrying Kagome in his arms, she's still out cold. "And to what pleasure do I owe this visit brother?"

Aftrer laying the girl on the couch, Inuyasha turns to his brother and reaches into his shirt, "I found it." He pulls out the Shikon no Tama and tosses it to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru catches it, "That was rather quick, but what's with the girl?"

"She was wearing it, and when I tried to take the Shikon from her she broke my rosary and saw the real me. Would you rather I left her? Anyway you said after we got the Shikon I could have her."

Sesshoumaru raises an eyebrow, "I said you could have the princess..."

"She's the princess, I wasn't even there two days and she comes waltzing out to the garden wearing the Shikon."

"Did anyone else see you?"

Inuyasha shakes his head, "No we were in an area of the garden that was surrounded by trees. There weren't even that many guards around the garden."

"What were you doing in the garden?"

"You told me to get close to the princess, I did. She came out to the garden yesterday and when she left I asked her to meet me there this morning. I was surprised when she trusted me so easily."

Sesshoumaru takes the Shikon and places it in his yukata, "Well, you did a good job. When she wakes up bring her back here, I want to know how long they've had this."

Inuyasha goes back over to Kagome and picks her up and then heads toward his rooms.

Once in his rooms Inuyasha places Kagome onto his bed. He stands over her looking down on her, he brushes a strand of her hair behind her ear as he sits down on the bed beside her. He leans over her and strokes her cheek with his knuckles. "Why did you have to be you?" As soon as he finishes that question she begins to stir. She slowly opens her eyes. After she sees him fear fills her eyes and she tries to scramble away from him but he puts an arm down on either side of her and hovers over her. "Calm down." Kagome stares up at him, fear still in her eyes, but she has calmed down. "Good. Now come with me, my brother wants to talk to you."

"Your brother? About what?"

He pulls her up by the wrist and heads toward the door and then toward Sesshoumaru's study.

Sora: took awhile but i finished this chapter. sorry if the end is a little choppy or if it down right sucks i got stuck on how i wanted that scene to play out. anyway review.


	7. 7

Sora:hello again, got another chapter for you guys and as promised I'm typing while on vacation.

ego: isn't this Wednesday, you've been on vacation since Saturday

Sora: glare shut up, I'm still on vacation.

melani: anyway she's typing now and that's what matters.

id: yep, and she don't own 'em she just messes with their lives

Sora: on with the chapter.

Shortly after leaving the room Kagome woke up in, they reached Sesshoumaru's study. Inuyasha gently dragged Kagome inside as Sesshoumaru turned around to face them. He's standing in front of his desk, with one hand resting on the desk, the picture of calm composure. The hand that is not on the desk has reached into his shirt and is pulling something out. Once his hand is free of his shirt it reveals the Shikon no Tama. Kagome, who is now standing next to Inuyasha, lurches forward but is stopped by Inuyasha's hand around her arm.

"Let me go!" She looks at Inuyasha then glares at Sesshoumaru, "Give that back its not yours, it belongs to me, and I want it back."

"Feisty little thing isn't she." Sesshoumaru rolls the Shikon around in his hand. "Princess, we don't want to hurt you, and if you cooperate we won't have to." Inuyasha tenses at the idea that anyone would hurt Kagome, but says nothing knowing his brother has enough honor not to resort to torture. "Now first I want to know how long the humans have had this?" He holds up the Shikon.

"Why does it matter how long we had it, you have it now?"

Sesshoumaru sighs in exasperation, "My dear princess do you even know what the Shikon is capable of?" Kagome just glares at him. "The Shikon no Tama has the power to grant anyone one wish, any wish. With this jewel you human's could of gotten rid of us youkai rather easily. And yet you haven't yet, which makes me think you don't know what's so special about it. So why don't you tell me how long you've had this hidden away?"

"Hmpf, I only learned we had the day before I was brought here. I have no idea how long we've had it, why don't you ask my father?"

"You're lying. Do you even know who I am girl?" Kagome turns her nose up at him, Sesshoumaru grabs her chin and forces her to look at him, "I am the youkai leader, the king of the youkai. That makes my brother the prince, Inuyasha. Do you really want to make us upset by lying to us?" Kagome just glares back at Sesshoumaru, who throws her down. "How long have the humans had the Shikon girl? I won't ask again."

Kagome looks up at Sesshoumaru, then to the ground, "My mother found it the day I was born, my father's been keeping it safe for me since she died."

"Good, Inuyasha take her back to your room and make sure she rests and is appropriately dressed for dinner."

"Wait, his room, why am I sharing a room with him? Its not appropriate."

"Princess need I remind you that you are in a place full of youkai who would like nothing more than to harm you simply for being human. Be glad that my brother is one of the few people I trust enough to keep you safe from others and himself." Kagome looks between the two and sees the seriousness of what she's been told on their faces. "I'll send Rin and Kirara to your rooms with some kimonos for the princess Inuyasha, and don't let that kitsune friend of yours near her without supervision. You're excused."

Later, Inuyasha has gotten Kagome back to his rooms and now they are sitting opposite eachother. Kagome is the first to break the silence, "Why?"

Inuyasha looks up, "Why what?"

"Why did you lie to me about who you were? Were you trying to toy with me, is that why you... I should have listened to Sango."

Inuyasha looks down, his bangs covering his eyes, "I didn't want for this to happen."

"You didn't want it, you were the one who kidnapped me. You made me... trust you, and then you betrayed me."

"Damn it, I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't have to. You broke the spell that made me look human, you saw me. What would you have done if I left you there?"

"I..." Kagome looks down at her hands, "I understand, you had no choice. You were protecting yourself."

Inuyasha moves over toward Kagome and gets down in front of her so he's looking up at her, he takes her upper arms in both of his hands and looks her in the eyes. "If there had been some other way I would have tried it. I wanted to protect you. Sesshoumaru said that you would be spared, as long as you stay with me he will let you stay."

Kagome stares at him in disbelief, "What do mean, you care for me, why?" Inuyasha doesn't answer, Kagome reaches out with her hands and places one on each of his cheeks.

knockknock They both look toward the door as it opens and two young women walk in, one is short and has a childlike appearance, she has brown hair and is wearing an orange kimono. The other is taller and has tan skin, her hair is blond with black stripes in it and she is wearing a red kimono with flames embroidered on it. Each of them is holding several kimonos, "Okay Inuyasha wait in the hall while we get the princess ready for dinner."

"Yes, Inu-chan, Sess would be very upset if she didn't come. She is his guest after all. Now out with you." The short woman pushes Inuyasha out the door and closes it behind him.

By now the other woman has laid out the kimonos they brought on the bed and is looking them over. She then leans over and selects a dark blue one with white embroidery on it that makes it look like the night sky, she selects a silvery obi to go with it. Turning around she introduces herself, "My name is Kirara, and the one who forced Inuyasha out is Rin, she's Sesshoumaru-sama's mate. What's your name?"

"Kagome."

"Oh that's a pretty name. Here let us help you out of that dress. So you're the human's princess? "

"Y... yes."

"Here let's get you dressed." Kirara helps Kagome into the kimono and ties the obi for her.

Sora: geez, nice long chapter, woulda been longer but vacations over now and I can't figure out what happens next. please review thank you.


	8. 8

Sora: hello again, I'll be heading to myrtle beach on the 19th so I'll type another chapter then.

ego: meanwhile she's going to try to make up for being bad.

Sora: so you guys get this chapter

melani: yay! new chapter

id: I guess since no one else is going to do it I will. She don't own 'em Rumiko Takahashi does.

That night Kagome stayed up late studying the Shikon no Tama. "Its really pretty but I don't understand how such a little thing can start such a big war?" She holds it up to a candle and looks at it.

The next morning Kagome goes to the gazebo, she's wearing a forest green renaissance style dress. Around her neck is the Shikon no Tama. She approaches the gazebo but its empty, "Where is he, I'm not early am I?" After she steps in a ways and looks around she turns around, and turns into Inuyasha, "Oh, Sasuke. You startled me. I was afraid you wouldn't come." She smiles up at him.

"Of course I came. I was looking forward to seeing you..." He stops when he notices what she has around her neck, 'Shit that is not what I think it is.'

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?"

He blinks and then looks at her face, fear clear in his eyes. "What is that around your neck?"

"My necklace?" She holds her hand up to her neck.

He grabs her shoulders, "Yes, your necklace. Is it the Shikon no Tama?" His eyes pleading for her to tell him he was mistaken.

She stared at him in surprise, "How... how do you know about the Shikon no Tama?"

"No. No, no, no, no." He pushes her away and turns around. He sighs as he lays his forehead against the gazebo. He looks at her over his shoulder, she's standing there confused and concerned. 'What am I going to do? Sesshoumaru would want me to get it right now. Maybe...'

"Sasuke... Is something wrong?" She walks over to him with her hand out. Just as she's about to place her hand on his shoulder he spins around and grabs her wrist and pulls her to him.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to have to do this."

"What?!" She struggles to get out of his grip, he wraps his other arm around her pinning her to him. Her free hand comes up and wraps around the rosary, as she strikes out she brings the rosary back with her hand and it snaps. As the broken rosary falls away Inuyasha's hair melts from black to silvery white, his eyes change color from purple grey to amber. His nails grew into claws and his ears became those of a dog. He lifts his lip in a snarl, revealing a pearly white fang. Kagome gasps, "You're, you're, you're a youkai!!" He holds her tighter, "Let me go!! I'll scream and then you won't be able to get away."

He looks at her, "Even if you do scream, do you think they'll shoot at me if I'm holding you?"

Kagome gulps, "What are you going to do with me?"

"What do you think? I'm taking you with me." With that he hits a sleep pressure point on her neck and she faints. 'Good thing I scooted this place out. I'm gonna need it to get out of here with her.' He bounds off toward the wall, when he reaches it he jumps over it and heads toward the youkai lands.

That evening Inuyasha is just getting to his brother's castle. He has taken the jewel off of Kagome's neck and hidden it in his shirt so no one would be able to see it. Upon entering the castle he heads straight for his brother.

Sesshoumaru is in his study going over maps of where the armies of both kingdoms are located when Inuyasha's scent mixed with that of a human female comes to him. Shortly after he smells his brother's return the door to his study is thrown open by Inuyasha carrying Kagome in his arms, she's still out cold. "And to what pleasure do I owe this visit brother?"

Aftrer laying the girl on the couch, Inuyasha turns to his brother and reaches into his shirt, "I found it." He pulls out the Shikon no Tama and tosses it to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru catches it, "That was rather quick, but what's with the girl?"

"She was wearing it, and when I tried to take the Shikon from her she broke my rosary and saw the real me. Would you rather I left her? Anyway you said after we got the Shikon I could have her."

Sesshoumaru raises an eyebrow, "I said you could have the princess..."

"She's the princess, I wasn't even there two days and she comes waltzing out to the garden wearing the Shikon."

"Did anyone else see you?"

Inuyasha shakes his head, "No we were in an area of the garden that was surrounded by trees. There weren't even that many guards around the garden."

"What were you doing in the garden?"

"You told me to get close to the princess, I did. She came out to the garden yesterday and when she left I asked her to meet me there this morning. I was surprised when she trusted me so easily."

Sesshoumaru takes the Shikon and places it in his yukata, "Well, you did a good job. When she wakes up bring her back here, I want to know how long they've had this."

Inuyasha goes back over to Kagome and picks her up and then heads toward his rooms.

Once in his rooms Inuyasha places Kagome onto his bed. He stands over her looking down on her, he brushes a strand of her hair behind her ear as he sits down on the bed beside her. He leans over her and strokes her cheek with his knuckles. "Why did you have to be you?" As soon as he finishes that question she begins to stir. She slowly opens her eyes. After she sees him fear fills her eyes and she tries to scramble away from him but he puts an arm down on either side of her and hovers over her. "Calm down." Kagome stares up at him, fear still in her eyes, but she has calmed down. "Good. Now come with me, my brother wants to talk to you."

"Your brother? About what?"

He pulls her up by the wrist and heads toward the door and then toward Sesshoumaru's study.

Sora: took awhile but i finished this chapter. sorry if the end is a little choppy or if it down right sucks i got stuck on how i wanted that scene to play out. anyway review.


	9. 9

Sora: Hey everybody, I'm back in school now so hopefully that means more chapters more often.

tora: yeah you've had a pretty hectic summer

Sora: tora yay glomps tora everybody i want you to meet tora taisho, he's another person in my head, but i love him the most because he looks almost exactly like his uncle Inuyasha tweaks ears he's so fun to play with.

ego: but I thought...

id: give it up ego you are no longer the only guy in these authors notes.

melanie: well lets get this chapter started

id: she don't own 'em so don't sue.

That night Sango went to the borders between the human kingdom and the youkai kingdom. She quietly crept into the forest separating the two.

Not to far from the princess's bodyguard Miroku was ambling through the forest grumbling to himself about having to be on watch to make sure that no one got through the forest to report about the princess. A breeze from the east brought to him the tantalizing scent of a human female and he quieted. Sniffing again he smiled in delight as he recognized the scent as that of the beautiful human he had danced with at the ball. He quickly races toward her careful to circle around behind her quietly.

Sango had just entered a clearing, when she heard, or rather didn't hear, the creatures around her quiet and still. Tensing she rests her hand on the hilt of her sword preparing to draw it. Before she is able to though a two large hands reach around her from behind and hold her wrist out in front of her, pressing a very male body against her back.

"Let me go." she says in a hushed tone.

A voice from behind mocks, "And if I don't?" The person behind her transfers both of her wrists to one of his hands and uses his now free hand to disarm her. Twisting around while she can, Sango breaks free of the mysterious man's grip and gets into a fighting stance. She stumbles though as she sees the young man from the princess's ball, but something is off about him.

"What are you doing out here Ori, this forest is dangerous?"

Miroku smiles, "I am touched that you remembered my name, Sango. And I could ask you the same thing about being in the woods at this hour."

"I'm here on business. Why did you assault me?" 'I also couldn't hear him sneak up on me.'

"I to am here because my job requires it. May I ask what business brings you here?"

"The princess was kidnapped by youkai." She narrows her eyes, "But I think you already knew that."

He chuckles lightly, "That I do Sango. Would you like an escort to the youkai palace, I'm sure we could accommodate you as we are the princess?"

Before she can answer he rushes toward her hitting a pressure point on her neck to knock her out. He catches her as she falls and runs off toward the youkai palace cradling her in his arms.

Back at the youkai palace Inuyasha was escorting Kagome back to his room. When they enter Kagome is slightly relieved to see that there is a place set up on the floor by the bed for someone to sleep on. She heads for it, but is stopped by Inuyasha's hand around her upper arm.

"No, you can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the futon."

"But its your bed and I'm only..."

"You'll sleep better on the bed, I want you to be comfortable. Its the least I can do after all I didn't ask you if you wanted to come here." Inuyasha looks away from her as he speaks. Without looking at her he says good night and heads toward the futon and lies down.

Kagome begins to raise her hand to stop him, but stops and brings it to her chest instead. Turning she goes to Inuyasha's bed and lies down. Snuggling into the soft pillow she inhales and finds his scent. The scent of autumn leaves and moonbeams soothes her to sleep and she sleeps soundly, dreaming of a certain dog-eared youkai prince.

After Kagome falls asleep, Inuyasha opens his eyes and gets up. Sitting with his back against the wall and one knee raised, he stares at the ceiling, to think about the human princess. 'Why does she have to be human? If she were youkai I would already have taken her, but she's human and would never be accepted. Why do I care if she's accepted, if I love her would it make a difference?' He sighs and looks up at the ceiling, closing his eyes after a few moments and allowing himself to fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Inuyasha was falling asleep Miroku arrives back at the palace with his captive and heads for Sesshoumaru's office. Upon arriving there he finds Naraku waiting outside the room seeminly trying to listen through the cracks of the door, though recovering as though he had heard Miroku's approach.

"Good evening Naraku. What are you doing here at this hour?"

Naraku almost sneers but hides it before Miroku can truely see it. "I came to discuss the captivity of the human princess. It seems odd to have her here as a captive with the Shikon no Tama's whereabouts still unknown." He looks suspiciously at Miroku and the girl he is carrying.

"I'm sure that Sesshoumaru-sama has his reasons for it Naraku. You should know not to question his plans." Miroku steps up to the door and knocks to gain entry.

"Come in Miroku, and send Naraku back to his quarters."

"Yes sir." He nods to Naraku, "Good night Naraku." and enters the study.

Sesshoumaru looks up from the papers he is going over to see Miroku entering carrying a young woman and his eyes narrow slightly in exhasperation.

"Miroku, I am not running a hostel for humans, I asked you to watch the border for the princess's rescue party. That means not collecting more women with which you may play with."

Miroku attempts to look innocent before speaking. "I assure you Sesshoumaru-sama, that I was doing just as you asked. This woman is the Princess's bodyguard and I assume at least part of the party sent to find her. Though I saw no signs of any other, I don't think the human king would send one woman to rescue the princess."

Sesshoumaru raised his brow in question, "And why bring her here?"

Miroku looks sheepish and tries to find a reason for bringing the young woman in rather than getting rid of her, "Uh, I thought she might be able to keep the princess company?"


	10. Chapter 10

I have edited and added to Chapter 9. I think I added an entire page to it, so if you've been reading this before you may want to go and reread chapter 9. I've also fixed a few typos and replaced chapters 1 thru 8, fixing the format mostly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Inuyasha awoke to find that Kagome was not in the bed or even in the room, a quick search of the entire suite showed that she was anywhere within. Frantic with worry he rushes throughout the entire castle searching for her; he is stopped by his brother as he nearly blurs past his study.

"Inuyasha, is there a reason you are rushing about the castle." Sesshoumaru frowned slightly at his brother as he spoke.

"Kagome's missing! I woke up this morning and she was gone." He didn't shout but his voice conveyed his frantic worry to his brother.

Sesshoumaru nearly sighed, his brother was hopeless at times and this human princess seemed to be bringing it out more often. "Calm yourself Inuyasha." Inuyasha's glare was interrupted as Seshoumaru continued, "The princess is safe. You were late getting up for breakfast so we ate without you and the princess is now in the garden with Rin, Kirara and her servant."

"Servant? I thought you weren't going to trust any of the others with her?"

"I wasn't the servant is a human woman that your friend brought back from his patrol."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxFLASHBACK to that morningxxxx

When Kagome had woken up she saw Inuyasha asleep against the wall of his room. She smiles at him gently as the door slides open quietly.

"Kagome-hime, it is time for breakfast." Kirara was standing in the doorway quietly waiting for Kagome to move to follow her.

Kagome glances over at Inuyasha for a moment before turning to Kirara, "Thank you, should we wake Inuyasha...?"

Kirara noticed the glance and smiled a barely noticeable smile, "No, he looks to be very tired. He can get breakfast later, when he wakes."

Kagome nods in hesitating agreement before leaving with Kirara.

When the two arrive at the dinning hall they hear the sound of a commotion. A woman's voice is screaming obscenities at someone on the other side of the sliding screen door. Crashes and the sounds of things being thrown through the thin rice paper walls could also be heard.

Kirara sighs and Kagome looks to her with a questioning look. "Late last night Miroku brought back a human that had come to find you. She is now a prisoner, but being who he is Miroku is attempting to prevent her from being locked in the dungeon or killed."

Kagome still looks confused as Kirara looks back at her. "Miroku is notorious for wandering hands and being extremely lecherous. His intentions are anything but pure. For the moment though Sesshoumaru-sama is letting Miroku get away with what he wants, with some limitations. The woman is to be your servant while the two of you are here, Sesshoumaru thought you might be more comfortable with a human companion to talk with."

Understanding comes to her face and she smiles. "I must thank him then, for his kindness in sparing her and his consideration for my comfort."

Kirara then continued to open the door and admit the two to the dinning hall where an angry Sango was through various dishes and food stuffs at Miroku. Her shouts became clear also, "You lech, you'll keep your hands to yourself. And also, you said the princess would be here. Where is she? You monsters didn't eat her did you?!"

"Sango!" Sango stops in her tirade and turns toward the door to see Kagome wearing a green silk kimono with blue and purple herons and flowers embroidered onto it with great care. Beneath it she wore several layers of finer silk, each layer adding color and contrast to the green on top.

"Princess Kagome!" Sango runs to her as tears spring into her eyes. She wraps her princess in a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're safe. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, I should have doubled the guard in the garden or made you stay inside. Are they treating you well? If they aren't then I will make them sorry they mistreated you..."

Kagome cut off her friend and bodyguard by placing a finger to her lips. "Sango I'm perfectly fine. The youkai king has been treating me more as a guest than a prisoner."

This seemed to calm Sango greatly as she released Kagome from her tight grip and relaxed slightly, though she stayed near Kagome through out the meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxEND FLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxx

Having been calmed down by his brother Inuyasha was now heading towards the garden terrace where Kagome and the others were. Its not that he didn't trust Rin and Kirara to keep Kagome safe, its just that he didn't like the idea of anyone keeping her safe other than himself.

Reaching the terrace he truns the corner and saw the four women sitting and gossiping as they viewed the spring garden. A breeze blew lightly tossing hair into the air and mingling it with pale pink blossoms were alighted from nearby sakura. Not that Inuyasha noticed any of the others, his eyes were entirely focused on Kagome and his eyes had started to glass over slightly when Kagome saw him and called his name.

"Prince Inuyasha, did you sleep well?"

Shaken out of his daydream by her question he nodded before looking slightly angry, "Why didn't you wake me before leaving? What if you had been attacked by someone, or hurt or or...?"

"But Kirara said we should let you sleep..."

Kirara gave Inuyasha a teasing grin at his outburst as he turned glaring eyes to her. "Why Inuyasha-sama, you make it sound as though the castle is dangerous to our guest."

"I..." He stops before saying more, grumbling to himself as he takes a seat at the edge of the circle the women make. "Not all the youkai here are as tolerant of the idea of human

prisoners."

Kagome shifted nervously while Sango moved closer to her. "No one mentioned that to either of us."

Kagome turned away from Sango so as to avoid her gaze, "Um actually... King Sesshoumaru mentioned it when he asked Inuyasha to allow me to stay in his room. So that I would be safe from other demons."

Sango gaps at Kagome, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Wait, STAYING IN HIS ROOM!?" Sango turns to glare at Inuyasha. "That is completely immoral. She is a young woman, a princess, for her to share a bed with an enemy prince..."

Inyasha glared as Kagome blushed and interrupted her friend. "He was a complete gentleman and even slept on the floor so that I would have the bed Sango."

"Why didn't they have you stay with Lady Kirara or Lady Rin?"

Rin smiled slightly as Kagome turned slightly more red. "Sango-san, I doubt that Kagome would want to be in my Lord's chambers with us." Sango realizes what is being implied and blushes herself. "As for why not with Kirara. Kirara shares a room with several others, my ladies in waiting. It is possible that one would want a midnight snack."

Silence reigns for several long moments after this statement and the two humans shift a bit uneasily.

"Sango-san, I do believe that for your stay you will be sharing a room with Miroku." Kirara pauses, "Rin-sama, should I get her a stick or something. You know how Miroku gets."

"While it is not normally advisable to arm prisoners, even ones that are being treated as guests, we should ask my Lord for permission. Perhaps a frying pan from the kitchen."

Sango just looks at the two as they chat about the demon that had brought her in. She paled slightly at the thought of having to sleep in the same room as the lecherous demon and turned pleading eyes to Kagome. Kagome catches the look and shakes her head sadly, there was little she could do to help her in this situation.

"Lady Rin?" Rin and Kirara stop talking and turn to Kagome, "Lord Miroku would not do anything to harm my friend in any way, would he?"

Rin smiles softly, "No, Miroku is a known lech, but beyond his wondering hands he is a perfect gentleman and would never force a woman to do anything, let alone harm one."

Sango sighs slightly and relaxes, having tensed up at the thought of an immoral demon having his way with her. She still wasn't happy with the sleeping arrangements but she had to admit that if she was in the same position as King Sesshoumaru she would do the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey everyone. Just thought I would mention that there is a difference in how Sango and Kagome say certain names and how the demons are saying the same names. This is because the humans live in a society very similar to European middle ages or renaissance, where as the demons have a society more like Japan. They speak the same language, they just used different honorifics. The demon palace is set up like a Japanese mansion or castle, with sliding screens for walls and terraces that surround the house so one would have a place to sit and watch the gardens. Japanese gardens are meant to be viewed like a painting, not walked through like we are used to seeing gardens.


End file.
